Andy and the Chucky Factory
Andy and the Chucky Factory is the third issue of Child's Play 2, and the third part of "Good Guy Bad Guy". Plot After Chucky is thrown out of the car windshield, Kyle starts to drive towards him intending to run him over. He is able to roll underneath the car as Kyle crashes into the side of a building, causing her to smack her head hard on the steering wheel. Looking up, she realizes that she is outside of the Children’s Crisis Centre, but as she gets out of the car she is jumped by Chucky. With his pocket knife at her throat, he forces her inside the Crisis Centre to pull the fire alarm. As the children are being evacuated, social worker Grace Poole hurries Andy towards the front door where they stop to see Kyle holding Chucky, who is hiding the pocketknife behind her back. Graces takes the two back to her office, scolding Kyle for pulling the alarm and taking the Good Guy doll from her hands. But this allows Chucky to stab her continuously in the stomach until she collapses facefirst on the photocopier, which makes endless copies of her face. Kyle and Andy run towards the exit, but Chucky knocks him down and locks the two of them inside. On Andy’s shoulders, he makes the boy run out of the office window and into a nearby Play Pals truck. Kyle manages to get the office keys to unlock the door, but she is too late as the truck drives away. Running back to her car, she follows the truck and catches up to them just as Chucky attempts to do the voodoo chant. She rams into the side of the truck, stopping it at the Play Pals factory entrance. With Chucky’s knife at his throat, Andy is forced to run into the factory. Kyle runs after them, sliding under the loading door just before it closes. Inside the factory, Chucky hits Andy in the head with his knife, briefly knocking him unconscious. He shouts the voodoo chant to transfer his soul into the boy, but stops when he sees blood dripping from his nose. As he realizes he has spent too much time in the doll body and he is now trapped forever, he turns his sights on Andy and prepares to kill him. However, Kyle comes just in time and pushes a wall of Good Guy boxes onto Chucky, allowing the two to make their escape. Chucky catches up to them climbing up a chute, only to have Kyle slam the gate onto his hand. To not waste any time letting them get away, Chucky pulls hard enough to rip his hand clean off, and then breaks the blade off the pocketknife to insert as his new hand. While he tapes his the knife to his bloody stub, Kyle and Andy sneak through a machine punching eyeballs into an assembly line of Good Guy dolls to get to an exit door. But they find that the door does not open, and continue running in search of another exit. Chucky breaks through an air duct to the eyeball machine, and throws a handful of eyes to the feet of a technician walking by before hiding in a barrel. When the technician goes to investigate, Chucky jumps out of the barrel slashing him with his knife-hand, causing him to fall backwards into the eyeball machine, which kills him when it punches the Good Guy eyes into his head. Andy and Kyle run past a line of Good Guy dolls, not noticing that Chucky is hiding amongst them. He jumps off the line and Kyle swings a metal rod at him, but he ducks and throws a handful of eyes at her feet. As she falls to the ground, he begins the chase for Andy once again. Jumping onto a large vat, Andy pours molten plastic onto the doll, seemingly melting him into a puddle of goo. He goes back to get Kyle showing her what he did to the killer doll, happily exclaiming that he is finally dead. However, Chucky lunges out of the puddle and grabs onto Kyle's jacket. She shoves a nearby air hose into his mouth, which fills him with air until he head explodes coating the room with blood. Now finally safe, Kyle and Andy walk out of the loading door, unsure of where they will go, but knowing that at least they are heading their together. Meanwhile, back in the Play Pals factory, Chucky's body parts and blood had landed in the vat of molten plastic. Another Good Guy doll is created from this plastic, which proceeds to give a sinister smile. Category:Comics